Technical Field
The application is related to a glass cover and an electronic device. Particularly, the application is related to a method for manufacturing a glass cover and an electronic device using the glass cover.
Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of technology industry, electronic products such as mobile phones, tablet computers and smart phones, etc. can be used by users to obtain required information at anytime in daily life, and the electronic products are developed to have features of convenience, multifunction and elegant in appearance. Meanwhile, the electronic products are also developed towards a trend of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, so as to improve operability and portability of the electronic products.
Some electronic products are simultaneously configured with a touch panel and a display panel, or configured with an integrated touch display panel to serve as an input and output interface to facilitate the user viewing a display region to read information and touching the display region to operate the electronic product. In such type of the electronic product, a touch function of a part of the electronic products covers the display region and keys in a non-display region. In other words, the electronic product is avoided to set mechanical keys in the non-display region to achieve an elegant appearance, and the user may operate the display region and the keys by touching a glass cover that covers the display region and the non-display region. However, such type of the glass cover is generally a bright surface, and when the user touches the glass cover to perform an operation, the user is hard to distinguish the display region and the keys through a sense of touch.